


kinktober day 5 - shotgunning

by xbabyghoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: and finally, here's day five's drabble.





	kinktober day 5 - shotgunning

you weren’t ignorant to the fact that jack did drugs. you knew he did. he’s done just about everything you’ve heard of and then some. you weren’t too keen on partaking most of the time. you never liked the way it made you feel and quite frankly, you didn’t know what half of the stuff did. though, you were absolutely curious about the sweet smelling smoke that was currently billowing out of the older man’s mouth. 

he’d caught you looking and a small grin spread over his face, hazy eyes looking you over before patting his lap. “c’mere, kitten.” you obeyed easily, making your way over to jack and settling yourself into his lap. you looked at him, tilting your head a little and watching as he took another hit, breathed in deeply and then let that cloud of smoke flow out of his lips. it wasn’t an unpleasant smell by any means. and honestly, the scent had you wanting to give it a try. 

“can i…can i try some?” you asked, taking the joint carefully when he held it out to you. you brought it to your lips, inhaling and trying your best to hold it in before it came out rather ungracefully as you coughed and choked. jack couldn’t help the laughter that left him at the scene, taking the joint back from you and taking another hit. 

“c’mere, get closer, cupcake.” jack said as he held his breath, keeping the smoke in his lungs. you obeyed, leaning in and giving a little noise of surprise as he cupped your cheek and prompted you to open with his thumb on your bottom lip. your lips parted and he leaned in just a little more, quickly telling you to inhale as he exhaled before he started to blow the smoke into your parted lips. you listened, inhaling the smoke as he released it from his lungs and taking it into your own. you held it for a moment before letting it go with a soft giggle. “you wanna try a little more?”

you nodded again, watching him take a bigger hit. he leaned in again, thumbing at your bottom lip and blowing the smoke into your mouth once more. a soft noise passed through your lips, your body squirming in his lap as you inhaled what he gave you. you did the same as before, holding it for a count and then letting it out. 

“i think i’d be okay with smoking with you sometimes. as long as you keep doing that.” you said with a soft laugh.


End file.
